Sylvia Plath
|Lugar_fallecimiento = Londres, |Ocupación = Poeta, escritor. |Nacionalidad = Estadounidense |Periodo = 1960-1963 |Género = Poesía |Premios = Fulbright scholarship, Glascock Prize (1971), Pulitzer Prize for Poetry 1982 The Collected Poems |Movimiento = poesía confesional |Influencias = W. H. Auden, Elizabeth Bishop, William Blake, Robert Lowell, J. D. Salinger, Anne Sexton, Dylan Thomas, Virginia Woolf, W. B. Yeats |Influyó = Ted Hughes, Jaime Manrique, Kurt Cobain,Introduction to Twilight at the Equator: A Novel by Jaime Manrique. University of Wisconsin Press, 2003 ISBN 0299187748 Marjorie Perloff,Journal of Modern Literature, Vol. 1, No. 1 (1970), pp. 57–74 Markus ZusakZusak interview for The Book Depository accessed 2010-02-21 |firma = Sylvia Plath signature.svg }} Sylvia Plath (Boston, EE.UU., 27 de octubre de 1932 – Primrose Hill, Londres, Reino Unido 11 de febrero de 1963) fue una escritora estadounidense especialmente conocida como poeta, aunque también es autora de obras en prosa, como una novela semi-autobiográfica, La campana de cristal (bajo el pseudónimo de Victoria Lucas), y relatos y ensayos. Junto con Anne Sexton, Plath es reconocida como uno de los principales cultivadoras del género de la poesía confesional iniciado por Robert Lowell y W. D. Snodgrass. Estuvo casada con el escritor Ted Hughes, quien tras su muerte se encargó de la edición de su poesía completa. Biografía thumb|250px|Sepultura de Sylvia Plath. Nacida en el barrio de Jamaica Plain de Boston, Plath mostró gran talento a una edad temprana, al publicar su primer poema con 8 años. Su padre, Otto, que era profesor de universidad y una autoridad en el campo del estudio de la entomología, murió en esa época, el 5 de octubre de 1940. Ella intentó seguir publicando poemas y cuentos en revistas estadounidenses y consiguió cierto éxito. En su primer año en la universidad de Smith College, Plath realizó el primero de sus intentos de suicidio. Esto lo detalló más tarde en su novela semi-autobiográfica La campana de cristal (The Bell Jar). Fue tratada en una institución psiquiátrica (Hospital McLean) y pareció recuperarse aceptablemente, tras lo que se graduó con honores, en 1955. Plath obtuvo una beca Fulbright (que permite estudiar o colaborar en universidades extranjeras), por lo que fue a la Universidad de Cambridge, donde continuó escribiendo poesía y ocasionalmente publicaba su trabajo en el periódico universitario Varsity. Fue en Cambridge donde conoció al poeta inglés Ted Hughes. Se casaron el 16 de junio de 1956. Plath y Hughes vivieron y trabajaron en Estados Unidos desde julio de 1957 hasta octubre de 1959, periodo durante el cual Plath daba clases en Smith College. Posteriormente se mudaron a Boston, donde Plath asistió a seminarios con Robert Lowell. Este curso tuvo una gran influencia en sus obras. También participaba en los seminarios Anne Sexton. Fue en este periodo cuando Plath y Hughes conocieron, por primera vez, a W. S. Merwin, quien admiraba su trabajo y llegó a ser un gran amigo. Al enterarse de que Plath estaba embarazada, volvieron al Reino Unido. 250px|thumb|23 Fitzroy Road, [[Londres : La casa donde Sylvia Plath se suicidó.]] Vivió junto con Hughes en Londres durante un tiempo, y después se asentaron en North Tawton, un pequeño pueblo en Devon. Publicó su primera recopilación de poesía, El coloso (The Colossus) en Inglaterra en 1960. En febrero de 1961 tuvo un aborto. Algunos de sus poemas hacen referencia a este hecho. Tuvieron problemas con su matrimonio y se separaron menos de dos años después del nacimiento de su primer hijo. Su separación se debió sobre todo a la aventura amorosa que Hughes tenía con la poetisa Assia Wevill, pero hay quienes especulan que Olwyn Hughes, hermana del poeta, interfirió de manera decisiva en su relación. Plath retornó a Londres con sus hijos, Frieda y Nicholas. Alquiló un piso donde había vivido W. B. Yeats; esto le encantaba a Plath y lo consideró un buen presagio cuando comenzaba el proceso de su separación. El invierno de 1962/1963 fue muy duro. El 11 de febrero de 1963, enferma y con poco dinero, Plath se suicidó asfixiándose con gas. Está enterrada en el cementerio de Heptonstall, West Yorkshire. Aunque durante mucho tiempo se consideró que sus repetidas depresiones e intentos de suicidio se debieron a la muerte de su padre cuando ella contaba con nueve años, pérdida que nunca logró superar, hoy se cree que padecía trastorno bipolar, trastorno psicológico que actualmente se trata con medicación. Su hijo Nicholas Hughes Plath fue un hombre solitario; se refugió en la privacidad de Alaska como profesor en la Universidad de Alaska Fairbanks. Maníaco depresivo y solitario, nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, y el 16 de marzo de 1963 se suicidó en Alaska. Obras Su viudo, Hughes, se convirtió en el editor del legado personal y literario de Plath. Supervisó y editó la publicación de sus manuscritos. También destruyó el último volumen del diario de Plath, que trataba del tiempo que pasaron juntos. En 1982, Plath fue la primera poeta en ganar un premio Pulitzer póstumo (por Poemas completos -''The Collected Poems'') Muchos críticos, sobre todo del ámbito feminista, han acusado a Hughes de intentar controlar las publicaciones para su propio beneficio. Por su parte, Hughes lo ha negado enérgicamente, aunque llegó a un acuerdo con la madre de Plath, Aurelia, cuando ésta intentó evitar la publicación de las obras más controvertidas de su hija en Estados Unidos, lo cual para muchos fue muy egoísta por parte de Hughes. En su última recopilación, Cartas de cumpleaños (Birthday Letters), Hughes rompió su silencio acerca de Plath. En esta obra es extremadamente franco, aunque no pide disculpas. El diseño de la tapa del libro fue hecho por Frieda. Los primeros poemas de Plath fueron recopilados en su primer libro, El coloso (The Colossus); aunque bien recibido por la crítica, ha sido a menudo descrito como convencional y carente del drama de sus obras posteriores. Ha habido mucho debate sobre cuánto se vio Sylvia Plath influenciada por el trabajo de Hughes. La propia poetisa admite, en sus diarios de vida, sus propios intentos por explorar la animalidad y salvajismo que distinguen la obra de Hughes. De hecho, el poema Panther fue escrito poco tiempo después de conocer a Hughes, y está dedicado a él. Muchísimos artículos, ensayos y libros han surgido acerca de este tema. De todos modos está claro, por sus diarios y cartas, que admiraba mucho el talento de Hughes y le mostró respeto incluso tras su divorcio. A pesar de esto sus obras son genuinas y las similitudes entre ambos poetas son mínimas. Debemos recordar también que toda creación artística cuenta con influencias visibles, en ocasiones incluso explícitas, y la presencia de éstas no determina o niega la originalidad de una obra de arte. En Tres mujeres, poema narrado para la BBC en 1962, Sylvia dota de una nueva visión a su poesía. A partir de ese momento concibe los poemas para ser leídos en voz alta. Además, se plantea como un poema feminista y antibelicista, que narra la maternidad desde el punto de vista de tres mujeres. Se trata de uno de sus últimos escritos junto con los recogidos en Ariel. Los poemas en Ariel marcan el punto de inflexión de sus primeras obras hacia un área de poesía más confesional. Es probable que las enseñanzas de Lowell, quien enfatizaba lo confesional, hayan tenido mucha importancia en este cambio. El impacto de la publicación de Ariel fue muy dramático, con sus francas descripciones del descenso hacia la locura. Las obras de Plath también han sido asociadas con Sexton. Ambas sufrieron de enfermedades mentales y se suicidaron, por lo que las comparaciones son, quizás, inevitables. A pesar de las numerosas críticas y biografías tras su muerte, el debate acerca de las obras de Plath a menudo deja ver la lucha entre aquellos que están de su parte y aquellos que están del lado de Hughes. Una prueba del nivel de crispación son las repetidas acciones contra la palabra Hughes cincelada sobre la lápida de la tumba de Plath. Durante los años 70 predominaban las interpretaciones biográfico-psicoanalíticas de la obra de Plath, mientras que ya en los 80 y 90 se prefiere un estudio crítico feminista y de género. Esta diferencia se percibe sobre todo en la comparación entre las biografías de Plath que ha tenido lugar desde entonces, así como en la obra crítica que se ha dedicado a esta autora. La publicación casi completa (excluyendo los ejemplares destruidos) de sus diarios de vida, tras la muerte de Hughes en 1998, ha servido para aclarar muchos puntos de especulación, y para dirigir el interés de los lectores hacia una comprensión más profunda del método y la sensibilidad en el genio creativo de Plath. La campana de cristal Su obra más representativa y novela semi-autobiográfica, reflejo de las características psicológicas de la autora. Narra la vida de la joven Esther Greenwood, alter ego de Sylvia Plath. A través del monólogo interior asistimos a la inestabilidad emocional siempre colindando con la depresión de la protagonista, la cual mantendrá una lucha continua en su intento por adaptarse. Visión no exenta de cinismo y calidad estilística, con ritmo propio de la poesía. Poesía * El coloso (poesía) (The Colossus) (1960) * Ariel (1965) * Cruzando el agua * Tres mujeres (1968) * Árboles de invierno (1971) * Poemas completos (The Collected Poems) (1981) Prosa * La campana de cristal (The Bell Jar) (1963) con el pseudónimo de "Victoria Lucas". * Cartas a casa (Letters home) (1975), enviadas a y editadas por su madre. * Johnny Panic y la Biblia de sueños (Johnny Panic and the Bible of Dreams) (1977) * Los diarios de Sylvia Plath (The Journals of Sylvia Plath) (1982) * The Magic Mirror (1989), la tesis para Smith College. * The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath (2000) Obras para niños * The Red Book (1976) * The It-Doesn't-Matter-Suit (1996) * Collected Children's Stories (2001) * Mrs. Cherry's Kitchen (2001) Traducciones al español * Ariel, Hiperión, Madrid, 1985 (ed. bilingüe). Traducción de Ramón Buenaventura. * Poesía completa, Bartleby Editores, Madrid, 2008 (ed. bilingüe). Edición de Ted Hughes y traducción y notas de Xoán Abeleira. * La campana de cristal, Editorial Tiempo Nuevo, Caracas, 1973. Trad. Miryam McGee. * La campana de cristal, Editorial Edhasa. Traducción de Elena Rius. * Abejas, Cuadro de tiza ediciones, Santiago - Chile, 2010 (ed. bilingüe). Traducción de Rodrigo Olavarria. * Tres mujeres, Editorial Nórdica Libros, 2013 (ed. bilingüe e ilustrada). Traducción de María Ramos. Ilustraciones de Anuska Allepuz. Referencias Categoría:Bostonianos Categoría:Alumnado del Smith College Categoría:Alumnado de la Universidad de Cambridge Categoría:Escritoras de Estados Unidos Categoría:Poetas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Diaristas Categoría:Poesía moderna Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Ensayistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores de literatura infantil de Estados Unidos Categoría:Premio Pulitzer de Poesía Categoría:Escritores suicidas Categoría:Suicidas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Mujeres del siglo XX Categoría:Autobiógrafos de Estados Unidos Categoría:Escritores en inglés del siglo XX